millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Carnival Japanesque
Carnival Japanesque is an original solo song performed by Tokugawa Matsuri. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= (IRUMIRUMIRUMI... NEESHON (NEESHON) NEESHON... omatsuri kaien!) Fuwafuwa shita watagashi mo, pikapika de makka na ringo ame mo Hoshii no desu yo, docchi mo. Ne? Minna matteta matsuri nano desu! Yatto kuru no desu, hime no ohirome TAIMU Kawaii yukata, hai (hoo!) hai (hoo!) Shakuyaku ni botan, tsubaki, fuji, ayame Dore mo kawaii desu. Ne? Ne? Mooiikai? Maadaa desu, junbi ga kanjin desu Suashi, hanao ni tooshi yamatonadeshiko-teki byuurihoo Uchiwa! Kinchaku! Dekakemashoo (HO!) Acchi ni itte HOP! (HO!) Kocchi ni itte HOP! (HO!) Yozora ni saita hanabi mitai ni Hajikete POP! (HO!) Odotte STEP! (HO!) Furifuri sode ga hirameite Acchi muite HO! (HO!) Kocchi muite HO! (HO!) Meutsuri shichau matsuri nano desu Ippai wandahoo (HO!) ohoshi-sama SUPAAKU (HO!) Totemo suteki na yoru nano desu... Onnanoko no hare butai, ho! Yattekita no desu, hime no PAATII TAIMU En'nichi yomise, hai (hoo!) hai (hoo!) Shateki, kingyosukui, wanage, Senbon-biki YOO-YOO tsuri mo, ne? Ne? Mouikkai, mawaru no desu? Chiisana yuenchi Hotaru mitai nano desu hirari fuuryuu ni tobimawatte Docchi? Docchi? Amai mono! (HO!) Acchi ni itte HOP! (HO!) Kocchi ni itte HOP! (HO!) Issho ni motto asondetai no desu Hashai de POP! (HO!) Omen mo CUTE! (HO!) SUMAATO BOORU suru no desu? KOTTON KYANDII! (HO!) APPURU KYANDII! (HO!) CHOKOREETO BANANA, KYARAMERU POPPUKOON Dore ga ichiban amai no desu? Tameshite mireba ii no desu! Futari de SHEA nano desu. Ne? Ho, ho, ho!..."Mouikkai" ho! Acchi ni itte HOP! (HO!) Kocchi ni itte HOP! (HO!) Hanabi mitai ni hajikechaimashoo Hashai de POP! Odokete STEP! Furifuri sode ga hirameite Acchi muicha NO! (NO!) Kocchi muite YES! (YES!) Meutsuri shicha yakimoki nano desu Ippai wandahoo (HO!) ohoshi-sama SUPAAKU (HO!) Totemo suteki na yoru nano desu... Rainen mo, issho nano desu? Owaranaide hoshii na... ne? |-| Kanji= (イルミルミルミ…ネーション (ネーション) ネーション…おまつり開演！) ふわふわしたわたがしも、ぴかぴかで真っ赤なりんご飴も ほしいのですよ、どっちも。ね？ みんな待ってたまつりなのです！ やっとくるのです、姫のお披露目タイム 可愛い浴衣、はい (ほー！)　はい (ほー！) 芍薬に牡丹、椿、藤、菖蒲 どれも可愛いです。ね？ね？ もーいーかい？　まーだーです、準備が肝心です 素足、鼻緒に通し　大和撫子的びゅーりほー うちわ！　巾着！　でかけましょー (HO！) あっちにいってHOP!(HO!) こっちにいってHOP!(HO!) 夜空に咲いた花火みたいに はじけてPOP!(HO!) おどってSTEP!(HO!) ふりふり袖がひらめいて あっちむいてHO!(HO!) こっちむいてHO!(HO!) 目移りしちゃうまつりなのです いっぱいわんだほー (HO!) お星さまスパーク (HO!) とても素敵な夜なのです…女の子の晴れ舞台、ほ！ やってきたのです、姫のパーティータイム 縁日夜店、はい (ほー！)　はい (ほー！) 射的、金魚すくい、輪投げ、千本引き ヨーヨー釣りも、ね？ね？ もういっかい、まわるのです？　小さな遊園地 蛍みたいなのです　ひらり風流に飛び回って どっち？　どっち？　甘いもの！(HO!) あっちにいってHOP!(HO!) こっちにいってHOP!(HO!) 一緒にもっと遊んでたいのです はしゃいでPOP!(HO!) お面もCUTE!(HO!) スマートボールするのです？ コットンキャンディー！(HO!) アップルキャンディー！(HO!) チョコレートバナナ、キャラメルポップコーン どれがいちばん甘いのです？試してみればいいのです！ ふたりでシェアなのです。ね？ ほ、ほ、ほ！…「もういっかい」ほ！ あっちにいってHOP！ こっちにいってHOP！ 花火みたいにはじけちゃいましょー はしゃいでPOP!おどけてSTEP! ふりふり袖がひらめいて あっちむいちゃNO!(NO!) こっちむいてYES!(YES!) 目移りしてちゃヤキモキなのです いっぱいわんだほー (HO!) お星さまスパーク (HO!) とても素敵な夜なのです…来年も、一緒なのです？ 終わらないでほしいな…ね？ |-| English= Illumi-lumi-lumi...nation (nation) nation... The festival's starting! The fluffy cotton candy, and the sparkling red candy apples I want both of them. You know? It's the festival everyone's waited for! It's finally here, the princess' debut With a cute yukata, yep (Ho!) yep (Ho!) Peonies, moutan, camellias, wisteria, irises All of them are cute. Right? Right? Ready to go? Not yet, preparation is important Slipping the sandals on my bare feet, I'm a Yamato Nadeshiko-like beauty Fan! Pouch! Let's go out! (HO!) Ready to go? Not yet, preparation is important Slipping the sandals on my bare feet, I'm a Yamato Nadeshiko-like beauty Fan! Pouch! Let's go out! (HO!) Ready to go? Not yet, preparation is important Slipping the sandals on my bare feet, I'm a Yamato Nadeshiko-like beauty Fan! Pouch! Let's go out! (HO!) It's finally here, the princesses' party time The festival stalls, yep (Ho!) yep (Ho!) Target practice, goldfish scooping, ring tossing, string pulling And yo-yo fishing too, right? Right? Should we go through one more time? Through this tiny amusement park Like fireflies, gracefully fluttering about Which one? Which one? Let's have something sweet! (Ho!) Hop that way! (Ho!) Hop this way! (Ho!) Because I wanna play more A frolicking pop! (Ho!) The masks are cute too! (Ho!) Should we try the smart ball? Cotton candy! (Ho!) Apple candy! (Ho!) Chocolate bananas, caramel popcorn? Which is the sweetest? We have to give them a try to know! We'll share them together. Right? Ho, ho, ho!..."One more time", ho! Hop that way! (Ho!) Hop this way! (Ho!) Let's burst forth like fireworks A frolicking pop! Dancing steps! My swinging sleeves wave Looking over there is a no! (No!) Look over here, yes! (Yes!) Your distraction is making me impatient The many wonderful (Ho!) stars' spark (ho!) It's an amazingly wonderful night... Shall we come together next year too? You don't want it to end... Right? CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 04 (sung by: Tokugawa Matsuri) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Tokugawa Matsuri